cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Derek Stephen Prince
Derek Stephen Prince (1969 - ) Movie Deaths *''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' (1997) [Elgar]: Falls into the lava pit after Hilary Shepard Turner placed her eel on his neck. Though he came back to life, this still counts as a death scene. TV Deaths *'Power Rangers Zeo' *''Power Rangers Turbo: Passing the Torch, Part 2 (1997)'' [Flamite]: Explodes after getting slashed by the Turbo Megazord's saber. *''Power Rangers in Space: Countdown to Destruction (1998)'' [Elgar]: Body turns into sand after getting hit by Zordon's energy wave. *'Power Rangers Lost Galaxy' *''Digimon Adventure: Prophecy (2000; anime)'' [DemiDevimon]: Eaten alive by VenomMyotismon (voiced by Richard Epcar) after getting sucked into his mouth. *''Digimon Adventure: Piedmon's Last Jest (2000; anime)'' [Piedmon]: Sent into MagnaAngemon's (voiced by Dave Mallow) Gate of Destiny by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon's attacks. The gate disintegrated moments later. *''Trigun: Alternative (2000; anime) ''[Zazie the Beast]: Shot to death by Nicholas D. Wolfwood (Jeff Nimoy) while threatening Vash (Johnny Yong Bosch). *''Cowboy Bebop: Jupiter Jazz Part Two (2001; anime) ''[Lin]: Killed by Gren (David A. Thomas) when he takes a bullet meant for Vicious (Skip Stellrecht). *''Digimon Frontier: No Whamon (2002; anime)'' [Grumblemon]: Gets turned into a digi-egg after getting blasted by MetalKabuterimon's (voiced by Steven Jay Blum) Electron Cannon. *''Kikaider 01 The Animation: The Fate of Pinocchio (2003; anime) ''[Ichiro/Kikaider 01]: Ripped to pieces alongside Rei/Kikaider 00 (Crispin Freeman) by a completely remorseless Jiro/Kikaider (Dave Wittenberg). *''Cyborg Soldier 009: Old Friends (2004; anime) ''[Shinichi]: Blown up with Mary (Wendee Lee) and Masaru (Tony Oliver) by Van Bogoot (Steven Jay Blum) right in front of Joe/009 (Joshua Seth). *''Yukikaze: Operation 3 (2004; anime) ''[Captain Tom John]: Remains behind on the Banshee aircraft carrier upon discovering that he himself is a JAM clone just as the SRBM hits the carrier, killing him along with the JAM onboard. *''Dragon Ball Super: The Earth Explodes? A Decisive Kamehameha! (2017; anime) ''[Frieza]: Shortly after Whis (Doug Erholtz) reverses the time period back to when Vegeta (Kaiji Tang) was about to finish off Frieza with his Big Bang Attack, Frieza gets killed once again, this time by Goku (Lex Lang) with a Kamehameha. (For the Funimation dub version of Frieza's death, see Daman Mills). *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Stardust Crusaders: The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice, Part 3 (2018; anime) ''[Iggy]: Repeatedly kicked in the stomach by Vanilla Ice (Jalen K. Cassell) in the previous episode, The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice, Part 2. Using the last of his energy, he uses The Fool to save Polnareff (Doug Erholtz) from Vanilla Ice's attack, dying shortly after as Polnareff watches. Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by exhaustion Category:Death scenes by beating Gallery normal_prophecy0045.jpg|His animated death in 'Digimon Adventure: Prophecy' PiedmonDeath.png|His animated death in 'Digimon Adventure: Piedmon's Last Jest' GrumblemonDeath.png|His anime death in 'Digimon Frontier: No Whamon' ZazieDeath.jpg|His animated death in 'Trigun: Alternative' Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1969 Births Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by karma Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Deaths in the Digimon universe Category:Deaths in the Power Rangers universe Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Digimon cast members